tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Intercept Bane Hunting Parties
Overview ;: Ranger Jorai wants you to intercept a Bane Hunting Patrol. General :Intercept Bane Hunting Parties is a mission recieved on Concordia Palisades where you are asked to intercept a Bane Hunting Patrol. Objective(s) Intercept Bane Hunting Patrol Dialogue Briefing Ranger Jorai: : You've arrived just in time. The Bane forces seem to be moving quickly to eliminate the Treeback Herd, and we must find out why. We have information that Bane Hunting Parties have been seen crossing north across the river from their forward outposts near the bridges. Then they travel up throught the forest looking for more Treebacks. Please neutralize them, and return with any information that might tell us what they want with the Treebacks. Debriefing Ranger Jorai: : Great job! You really drove those beasts back to the hole where they came from! I've heard about your work on the battlefield, and I can say I'm glad you're on our side! Oh, you found some Bane attack plans? Let me take a look at them, if I can. Walkthrough On July 26, 2008, spawn found at 400.9, 116.9, 308.7 (or 392.1, 224.8). Spawn witnessed at -175, 145, -310 : 3 thrax infantry and 1 hunter, patrol moves north across bridge and along road towards high tower. Unfortunately they will get quickly pulled off their patrol by the many NPCs en route. They no longer come in a large 20 something group. Previous Walkthrough Notes: The hunting party is easily found SW of Hightower Outpost. Follow the road north of the river and you should run into them. It did not appear that you had to loot the information, and possibly not even kill. I found the Bane and the quest item between River-base Krimm and Cumbria Research Facility. A Friend told he found them just outside the base. By the way, they come in large numbers so be careful The party was also found directly west from Krimm base, just accross the river. Coordinates would be about 83 301. Spawn location noted around -170, 0. Hyde 15:26, 3 December 2007 (UTC) I've located them a couple times between Hightower Outpost and Walk of Giants Have come across a few times at /loc 115, 50 just at the south entrance to Hightower Outpost. (Scahrossa) Located at /loc 715.5, 132.6, 546.1 (Eastern side of Lake Elinor). 8/24/08 - Found them SW of Hightower Outpost. About where the main (most viable road on the map) road intersects with the river in that little V shaped area in between the main road and the river, based on most of the reports, looks like this is the area they start at, then patrol wayyy north if nobody gets to them. After I killed them I got credit for finding the report, but could not actually pull the report from the mob's corpse. 9/1/08 Found SE of Lake Elinor (682,324) Ye located about 682,324 9/25/08 Nov 9 2008 - found at 746, 448. Two of the bane had plans 1/24/09 - found at 485,300. South of Lake Elinor. 1/24/09 - Found the patrol at the above spot (485,300) after approximately 5 minutes of waiting.